prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC26
'Sayanora Mepple Mipple?! Ya da! 'is the 26th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure. Plot Nagisa and Honoka are kidnapped to the Dusk Zone, where they try to defeat the Dark King. Synopsis Cure Black and Cure White were kidnapped by the Dark King. They were hurt by getting thrown to the ground. When they got up, they saw that they were in the Dusk Zone. A giant dark monster came and told that he was Dark King, which Black and Cure White were shocked when they heard it. The Dark King then said that Dusk Zone was going to be their grave. Then Dark King was angry and created a tornado which made him stronger. Cure Black and Cure White could not believe it, and they decided to fight. As Cure Black kicked him, Cure White came and punched him in the face but he avoided it. They didn't get tired, but they were scared of how to defeat him because their attacks did not affect him. Cure White faced him, but than Dark King multiplied into a pair, and Cure White got damaged by hitting air. She dodged, Cure Black and Cure White than tried to attack togther once again but they failed again. Cure White got hurt the most and then Cure Black was angry, and then she attacked him from behind, but the result was that he punched her before she did. Suddenly she jumped then kicked him, but then he kicked her too and she went flying, but with Cure White's help she took her down. Than Dark King got really angry again, and he did a explosive attack at Black and White, but Cure White helped her jump to avoid it. He then disappeared for a moment but than he came from behind saying the final blow but than a a thunder comes and than he disappears again and goes away than Cure White said that he would do that only get the Prism Stones. Then he told the girls about darkness, and then in the city from the sky which was blue it became dark, leaving the people curious, and also in the Dusk Zone it was silence and darkness. After all that darkness, Dark King took the Prism Stones but while floating, Cure Black would not let that happen, and she ran for it she took the Hopish, and than it was time for the cures to perform, Pretty Cure Marble Screw but nothing happened, and Black and White were tired. The Queen would not let the Cures be defeated, and she went in there to protect the cures, and then she said kind words for the cures/ Black and White were happy and than got strong, they performed Pretty Cure Marble Screw which was growing stronger and stronger with Queens's help than everything got back as the Dark King was finally defeated. Than in town, the dark sky turned into a blue sky, and when Nagisa and Honoka were at the Garden with the Prism Stones and than Nagisa and Honoka were happy because their mascots were saying good things about them and than it was time for Nagisa and Honoka to say goodbye to their mascots as the garden was fixed, than they were gone, Honoka got back as she was hugging Chuutaro. Than they had to go eat dinner. After the next morning Nagisa was sad until Mepple got back, and she was happy and Honoka was happy too for getting Mipple. Characters Cures *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Ilkubo *Dark King Secondary Characters *Queen *Chuutaro Gallery Ilkubo final form.jpg|Ilkubo final form Marble Screw with the Queen's help.jpg|Marble Screw with the Queen's help Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes